Backup
by addyinla
Summary: One offhand remark by Gail, and Andy is forced to take a hard look at the men in her life and who she really should be with!
1. Chapter 1

One offhand remark by Gail, and Andy is forced to take a hard look at the men in her life and who she really should be with!

This is a quick one I came up with the other day while driving to work – I thought it would be a one shot, but now that it's written I think it might be more… Oh, and I took a little creative license to get the right flow – in my story they get their equipment squared away after parade instead of before, and I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be a police sponsored party at the top of the CN Tower.. Thoughts and reviews are welcome, as always!

_**DISCLAIMER: I quite unfortunately do not own Rookie Blue!**_

Backup

**Chapter 1**

"Coppers of 15," Best began. "Please don't forget that tonight is the gala. It will be held at 360 at the top of the CN Tower, and it's our biggest fundraiser of the year, so it's imperative that everyone shows face. Those on duty will be expected to stop by in uniform; those who are not are expected to dress accordingly. We need to give a strong showing, 15. Serve, protect, and let's raise some money."

They broke from parade and the rookies made their way to the equipment room.

"This is going to be GREAT, guys!" Dov exclaimed as they walked. "My suit is pressed and I'm ready to mingle. Hot girls, short dresses, open bar – it's going to be epic!"

"You do realize that this is a professional event," Gail muttered.

"Oh come on, Gail! You know we're gonna look hot!" Traci had finally broken through Gail's icy exterior and wouldn't give up on trying to get her more involved with the others.

"We are, aren't we?" Gail finally said.

Andy laughed, then the smile slid off her face as she saw Luke approaching. He had that look on his face – the one that told her there was a "big case," and that he "might not make it tonight." She stopped short and let the others continue.

"Come on, not tonight!" She complained.

Luke sighed. "I'm sorry, Andy! There's this case, and unless it breaks, I'm really not going to be able to get away."

_There's always a case_, Andy thought. "You do realize I bought a new dress for this? A new, short dress? And high heels?"

"I know, and I'll do my best to get there. I just don't want you to be disappointed if I don't make it."

"Too late." She was mad, and couldn't help but get that little dig in. "This is a really important event for us, Luke."

"I know. Like I said – I'll do my best. And if I don't make it, we'll just have to have our own private fashion show later." He drew her towards him, and she pulled back.

"Luke, really, not now. Sorry, but we're in the middle of the squad room – it's just weird." She saw Sam enter the room out of the corner of her eye. He motioned to her that he was ready to get going, and she detached herself from Luke's hold. "I gotta go – the guys are waiting for me in the equipment room and Swarek's ready to get out there."

"Swarek, right." Andy stuck out her jaw in reaction to his tone, and he softened. "Ok. I'll keep you updated with how things are going, ok?"

"Fine. See you when I see you."

She slammed her locker shut once she got into the locker room, and the other rookies stopped talking and looked at her.

"Let me guess – he caught a case." Traci said, sympathy in her voice.

"That's right. Which means a brand new dress is essentially going to waste." Andy couldn't hide her bad mood.

"Oh, whatever," Gail said. "Like you won't just make your backup boyfriend be your substitute date."

"What?" Andy looked up, surprised. "My… my what?"

"You know, Swarek. He's your backup boyfriend, right? Always there for you when Homicide Luke is too busy or distracted?"

"Gail!" Chris glared at his girlfriend, who only shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Gail." Andy rolled her eyes and continued prepping her gear.

"Oh, shut up. Yes you do. 'Sam, can you give me a ride home? Sam, I need help on a case.'"

"He does seem to come to your aide quite a bit," Dov interjected.

"I'm just surprised he's stuck with you this long without some kind of payoff." Gail looked at Andy with sharp eyes.

Before she could stop herself, Andy's eyes streaked to meet Traci's. She looked away as quickly as she could, but not quickly enough. "Unless there WAS some kind of payoff," Gail snarked.

"What? No! Of course not. No payoff."

"Whatever you say. Bambi." With that, Gail swept out of the room.

_**So? What do you think? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I started the story based on the "backup boyfriend" comment but it's taken a slightly different road.! Hope you guys enjoy! Not **__**so**__** much dialogue in this chapter – it's a little more about Andy's reflections of her life…**_

_**Disclaimer: I woefully maintain that I do not own Rookie Blue.**_

**Backup**

Chapter 2

Andy refused to let Gail's snarky comments get the best of her as she walked back out into the squad room and over to Sam.

"Jesus, McNally, took you long enough today." He was already irritated about her little interlude with Callahan, and at the idea of having to wear a suit later that night.

"Sorry, sir." _It really is going to be a long day_, she thought.

The shift seemed to creep by at snail's pace. And worst of all, it had started to rain – cold, hard rain that put a sharp edge to the day. Sam's mood seemed to darken the closer they got to the end of shift, and Andy was getting curious about why. She finally broke when they were walking back to the squad car after lunch and Sam almost let the door swing closed in her face.

"Ok, what is with you today?" She snapped.

"What's with today, today?" Sam said, unknowingly quoting one of her favorite movies. "Oh, it could be the fact that this day is moving slower than my Aunt Mildred. Or the fact that we're getting this rain dumped on us. Or, possibly the fact that the gala is tonight, which means that instead of grabbing a beer and ending my day right, I have to put on a damn suit and make nice with the richy riches."

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad," Andy said. "You can still have that beer, and it'll be free! Plus, how often do you get to see everyone all dressed up?"

"The open bar is the saving grace, I guess." He looked at her, considered. "So. You going to go conservative, or break out an Edie outfit?"

A faint blush rose on her cheeks as she met his gaze. "Um. Well. I did buy a new dress. I guess it is a little 'Edie.'" She knew it was dangerous – and not entirely kosher – to flirt with him, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

"Well, let me know if your colleague with benefits gets busy and you need some company tonight. If we have to be there anyway, might as well stick together, right?"

She looked away, Gail's words playing all too clearly in her mind. _"You know, Swarek. He's your backup boyfriend, right?" _"Um, yeah, sure."

She got into the car and stared out the window, and Sam furrowed his brows, scoffed. God, she confused him.

She was quiet and kept her distance the rest of the day, but she couldn't seem to get what Gail had said out of her head. Did she really treat Sam like her backup boyfriend? That was ridiculous, stupid – right? The more she thought about it, the more she stressed over it. Sure Sam was there for her. He was her partner – he had her back. That's what partners did.

Maybe he looked out for her a little more than normal – she couldn't exactly see Shaw helping out Dov in the same ways Sam had helped her. She chuckled out loud as she imagined the look Shaw would have on his face if Dov were to ask what he knew about plumbing. But that didn't mean she took advantage of Sam. No, it just meant they were… friends.

By the time they wrapped up their shift, she could barely think of anything else. She was staring off into space, chewing on her lower lip with a furrowed brow.

"What's eating you, McNally?" Sam sighed, unable to ignore her any longer.

"Huh?" She snapped out of it and stared at him. _He's so cute_, she thought before she could stop herself. "Oh. No. Nothing. Just thinking."

Silence.

"Hey Sam?"

It was his turn to sigh, exasperated. "Yes, McNally?"

"Does it ever bother you? Helping me out with stuff?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, like how you helped me with Marie's plumbing, stuff like that?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I hadn't been willing to do it."

"Right. Ok. I just, you know, wanted to make sure."

"Where's all this coming from, Andy?"

"Nowhere, forget it."

"Look, McNally. I'm your partner. So I have your back – on the job and off. Always."

She nodded, went back to staring out the window. She stayed that way until they pulled into the station.

She shot him a glance as they headed into the barn, took in his strong profile and adorable mouth, and then stopped dead in her tracks as the realization hit her like a semi truck. Sam. Sam was always there. Always supportive. Ready to drop whatever he was doing to help her out. Here she had been, thinking he was the bad boy rebel who never gave a shit, and it turned out he was the most reliable person in her life.

Andy mulled over her newfound realization as she rushed through her paperwork. She couldn't help but sneak sideways looks at Sam every few minutes. Once, he had been looking back at her when she did – that long, measured stare that made her feel like he could see clear into her thoughts. She got caught in it for a moment before a sound jolted her back to reality, and to her dangerous thoughts.

She hurried off to the locker room, desperate to get away from Sam for a few minutes so she could think. She changed her clothes quickly, pulling on the short black dress. Though it had a high neck, it was the most risqué thing she owned. _Sam is going to swallow his tongue when he sees me_, she thought. Sam? Hadn't she meant Luke?

Suddenly, Andy felt a clarity she hadn't felt since the day she had decided to enter police academy, and she knew what had to be done.

_Had to throw that Empire Records line in… it was just on TV and in my head. Keep the reviews coming, they're such a motivation! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the delay in updating! Meant to put this up earlier this week but then all sorts of things got in the way… anyway, here's the next installment… thanks for all the comments and reviews! I really appreciate them. This chapter is a little angsty, but I promise everything will work out!**_

_**Disclaimer: I sill have no ownership of Rookie Blue. **_

**Backup****  
Chapter 3  
**

"Hold the door!" Andy called as she rushed from the cab towards the CN Tower. The rain was still coming down steadily, and she had, of course, forgotten a coat in her haste to get to work that morning.

Sam would always remember how she looked that moment she rushed through the door – cheeks flushed, hair a little wild, a slight scowl on her face as she teetered in her heels. Without thinking, she caught her balance by grasping his shoulder.

He took in the short, snug dress and what looked like a mile of bare leg and felt his mouth dry. And though he didn't know it, Andy had been right – if it were possible to physically swallow one's tongue, he was convinced he would have. He couldn't mask the desire in his eyes as he looked at her; couldn't break his stare until Oliver gave him a slight shove.

"Watch it, buddy." Oliver murmured so no one else could hear.

Sam snapped out of his trance. "McNally, don't you ever dress appropriately?" He hadn't meant for the remark to sound so sharp, but he could tell by her reaction that it had stung her. "I mean, come on, no coat?"

She visibly relaxed, and studied him. "I'm going to ignore that, and instead tell you two how nicely you clean up."

"Why thank you, McNally!" Oliver said jovially. "Where's your dashing detective tonight?"

Andy faltered a moment, then looked directly at Sam when she spoke. "Well, I imagine he's at work. But it's not quite my concern anymore – I ended things with him."

Sam stilled, and stared at Andy as he processed what she had just said, the air thick with the things that remained unspoken between them. Oliver looked back and forth between them with an expectant look on his face.

He finally broke the moment with a quip. "Well, sorry to hear about that. Shall we go see what kind of food the white shirts ponied up for this year?" He smacked Sam on the back as he walked towards the group of people waiting at the elevator banks. Andy followed him, stopping by Sam and leaning into him.

In a low voice, she took a chance. "Your move."

He actually sputtered. They boarded the elevator, and the crowd shifted around until they found themselves wedged in a corner, face to face, the city shrinking below them as the elevator ascended. Sam leaned in and spoke so no one could overhear them. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, my move?"

She tilted her head up and smiled at him. "Just that, Sam. I made my move, and it's your turn now." As she spoke, she sincerely hoped she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life.

Someone jostled Sam, and he fell into her for a moment. Her back was against the glass of the elevator, and a thrill coursed through her when she felt his body flush against hers. She knew in that moment that she hadn't made a mistake – there was genuine chemistry between them.

"You made your move? Up until a few hours ago, you had a boyfriend."

"Exactly. And now I don't."

"And so you just expect me to… what? Be your backup, whatever?"

She considered, and sighed as the elevator slowed. "You're right. I handled that wrong. Seems to be a theme with me."

The elevator finally reached the top, and the crowd spilled out into the foyer.

"Sam." She gently pulled him to a corner and waited until they were alone. "I realized something this afternoon. Luke wasn't right for me. I was faking it, hoping that someday if I faked it long enough, he would be. And then I realized… well, I realized there was someone else I had feelings for. So I made a move. And now it's up to you."

He scowled at her, unsure how to proceed. _So she wants me to make a move? Haven't I already shown her what I want?_ "McNally, I'm not some monkey who's going to jump through hoops at your command. You can't hit me with all that and expect me to –"

"Hey guys!" Traci bounced out of the elevator with the next round of people. With her were Dov, Chris and Gail, all dressed to the nines. "Are we ready to raise some money?" She took in the way that Sam and Andy were scowling at each other, and knew she needed to catch up on something.

"Let's party, guys!" Dov led the way into the restaurant, and Andy reluctantly let herself be pulled along. She shot a glance at Sam, who remained where they had stood, looking more than a little shell-shocked.

_Maybe it had been a mistake after all. _

_**Was it really a mistake? Next chapter coming soon – I promise to update sooner this time. Please let me know what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just a little more left to my story… Again, so sorry it took me so long to update! I was hoping I would be better about it, but then I wanted to rewrite something and had a touch of writer's block. **_

**Backup**

**Chapter 4**

Sam needed a moment to settle, so he stayed outside while the rookies made their way into the gala. Thoughts rushed through his head, and he started to pace back and forth.

What the hell just happened? Andy broke up with Callahan – great news – but now it's my move? What does that even mean? And why didn't I just drag her out of here so that I could peel that damn dress off of her?

He stalked into the party, a dangerous look on his face, and ducked around Best and Boyko and any other copper who might wrangle him into talking to a potential donor as he made his way to the bar. He felt steadier once he had the scotch in his hand, and turned to survey the room.

Of course, the first place his focus went was to Andy. It seemed like where ever he went, she was the first thing to draw his attention. It really was some dress she had on. Not inappropriate, but undoubtedly sexy. He sopped staring when it started to get, well, uncomfortable, and focused for a moment on his scotch.

Andy caught his gaze from across the room and chewed on her lower lip. Traci nudged her, and handed her a glass of champagne.

"Andy, sweetie, you've got it bad."

"Huh?"

"Gail was almost dead on this morning, wasn't she? Only, Swarek isn't going to be your backup for much longer, is he?"

"Trace, I think I messed up. Again. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time, so why not keep the trend going, right? I totally screwed up just now and blew it with Sam."

"Andy, trust me when I tell you that nothing short of you moving across the country could blow things with that man. And that probably wouldn't blow things either. He is completely into you."

"Um, would have been nice if you told me that sooner, maybe? I thought I was putting him on ice."

"That was cause you said you wanted it to work with Luke! Now that he's out of the picture, well…" She trailed off as Gail joined them.

"Now that Luke's out of the picture, maybe you'll finally throw Swaerk a bone." Gail wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh come on, you two aren't exactly whisperers. Jeeze."

Andy rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but look over her shoulder once more to watch Sam brood.

That was how Oliver found him, alone at the bar, scowling into his scotch.

"Well, you can take the boy out of the bar…" He laughed, and settled in next to Sam. "So, Sammy. How 'bout McNally's dress?"

Sam looked at him. "I thought I shouldn't be noticing things like her dress?"

"Well, Sammy, this is how I see it. She's not your rookie anymore now that she's passed her evals. And, well, she made it pretty clear downstairs that she's a free agent."

Silence.

"You know, she's a free agent. You're a free agent. You're not getting any younger, son."

Sam considered, pursed his lips. "So, what am I supposed to do? Jump to attention because she suddenly doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"You could ask her to dance. To have dinner with you. Have to start somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, right. So what, you're like my fairy godmother now?"

"You're my friend, Sammy, so I'm going to be straight with you for a minute. You deserve to be happy. McNally – well, she seems like she could make you happy. Plus, us old married saps like to see everyone all coupled up."

They sat in silence for a minute, until they saw Andy break away from her friends and head towards the bar.

"It's go time, bud." Oliver slipped into the crowd.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to accost you," Andy said as she approached Sam. "I just want a glass of wine."

He studied her. _It's time_, he thought. "McNally, you wanna dance with me?"

She stared at him, surprised. "Dance? With you? You dance?"

"Yeah, is it really that big a deal?"

"Well, a few minutes ago, you were pretty angry with me, so forgive me if I'm a little confused by the change of attitude." 

"I guess I've been doing some thinking of my own." He put his empty glass on the bar and gingerly took her hand. "So, dance with me?"

He slid his hand up her arm and made her shiver as he guided her onto the dance floor, but she was still suspicious. She relaxed a fraction when he drew her close – it was so nice to be in his arms again – but still wasn't sure what to make of his actions. She had been back to being sure she'd messed things up when she had started towards him at the bar. But now… this day was definitely going to go down in her history book as the weirdest day of her life.

Sam said nothing for the first minute they danced, content to hold onto her. She smelled like the fruit rollups his niece ate as a kid, a distinct contrast to how she looked, and it was driving him to distraction. Finally, he drew back a fraction and looked at her. "Andy. I'm sorry. When you said you'd ended it with Luke, I wasn't really sure what to do, and I handled it poorly." When she nodded, he continued. "Look, how would you like to get dinner with me?"

She smiled, and snuggled a little closer to him, pressing her body to his and reveling in the chills that danced all over her. "I would really, really like that." She practically purred it into his ear, making him groan. His hand gripped her hip, and he leaned in so that there was not even an inch between them.

"Can we please get out of here?" The promise in his eye made her shiver. They did all they could to leave discretely, and as they reached the shadows of the foyer, he pulled her against him. She had a moment to laugh before his mouth crushed down on hers in a kiss for the record books. _Definitely a weird day_, she though, _but with a surprisingly great ending._

Two figures stood on the opposite side of the room, watching the pair keenly as they departed. Lifting two flutes of champagne off of a passing tray, Gail and Oliver clinked their glasses together in a silent toast.

**One more tiny little chapter – the epilogue – coming soon! What did you guys think of the story?**


	5. Chapter 5

So glad everyone liked the story! I actually had the idea of Gail and Oliver conspiring to get Andy and Sam together a while ago, because it seems like they were both in tune to them liking each other. Anyway, here's the last little bit!

**Backup**

**Epilogue**

It was a year later, and Andy stood in the same spot in the locker room where she had made her resolution. She was in a different kind of dress this year – a simple, classy dress that was also a little more conservative. She took a survey of herself, and felt happy with the results. She was Andy McNally. Woman. Cop. Friend. She had found herself when she and Sam had fallen in love – like a final puzzle piece being fitted into the whole to make it all make sense.

She spun around at the sudden noise behind her; laughed when she saw it was Sam.

"You know, I thought we'd gotten over the whole locker room thing," she teased.

He came up behind her, pulled her close, then ran his hands up her long legs and wrapped them around her waist. "Couldn't resist. I kept thinking about you in here, putting on that dress. It did things to me." He raised his eyebrows at her in suggestion, and she laughed and rolled her eyes as she pulled away to pack up her bag.

"Yeah, so not going to happen right now."

"Bet?" The way he moved towards her reminded her of a lion stalking its prey.

"I don't think so, _pal_." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she leaned over, and her necklace swung out from its place under her dress.

Sam nodded towards it. "I'm glad you wear it."

Andy looked down at the long chain, and at the diamond ring that winked up from the end of it. "Of course I wear it. Even though we're not announcing it yet, I want my engagement ring to be on me at all times!"

Sam stepped up to her, sweetness replacing the raw desire in his eyes. He leaned in for a kiss, and she felt the warmth fill her. He gently took the necklace and fingered the ring he had so painstakingly picked out for her.

"Maybe tonight's the night you should take it off the chain." He looked up to meet her surprised gaze. "Well, you know. The gala. Kind of poetic, right?"

"I think that's a great idea." She let him draw the chain over her head and slide the ring off of it. He took her hand, and then stopped, causing her to let out a short, impatient curse. He just laughed, and looked her in the eye.

"You're _sure_ you want this, right? Cause you know, I can still take it back." Now he was just torturing her. She nodded.

"I finally figured it out. You're exactly what I want."

"Cause it's a lot of responsibility, you know. We'll fight. We'll disagree…"

"We'll make up, we'll make it through." She finished for him. "Sam. I'm not expecting it to be easy. The last year has shown me it's not going to be that. But you make me the happiest I've ever been. And that's why I'm going to marry you."

He grinned, and his dimples winked. "Yeah, I'm awesome, aren't I?" he teased. "Still, if you don't want the ring…"

"Sam. If you don't put that ring on my finger, so help me…."

They were both laughing as he slid the ring onto her hand.

_**The end. **_

_**:-)**_


End file.
